Mohai (episode)
Mohai (Offering) is the 5th episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis It's Halloween in Hawaii with the team investigating a grisly murder. They find themselves racing against time when evidence suggests that the killer will soon strike again. Plot Hawaii Five-0 investigates a road accident where the drivers of both cars have gone missing, and they soon discover that the driver of one car, Lisa Heller, is dead, having died as a ritualistic sacrifice. The team soon realize that Heller attended a party in a condemned house and that the killer has taken another victim, a man named Lucas Hayes. Research finds that the killer is Seth Tilton, who is caring for his ailing grandmother Helen, who is also involved in helping her grandson. Lucas escapes from the cage and is trying to call the police when Helen non-fatally stabs him. H50 storm the house and discover that Seth has fled with Lucas. Helen misleads the team before she commits suicide by shooting herself with a pistol while also killing the HPD guard tasked with escorting her. Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams arrive at the beach just as Seth is about to kill Lucas. When Seth refuses to back down, Steve and Danny respond by shooting Seth dead and saving Lucas. Notes * Steve's Halloween tradition, since he watched it in 9th grade with Jenny Feldman, is to watch the movie Child's Play 2 . * Kamekona dresses up in camouflage, using some of Steve's gear. * Max Bergman always dressed up like a Keanu Reeves characters for Halloween ** Neo from The Matrix Ka Iwi Kapu ** Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Mohai **Siddhartha from 1993's Little Buddha. Kupouli 'la ** (Wearing Red jersey with a 9) The character Johnny Utah from the 1991, Point Beak. Ho'oma'ike ** Chevalier Raphael Danceny from 1988's Dangerous Liaisons Na Pilikua Nui ** 'The titular character of the film John Wick Ka hale ho'okauweli Quotes LT Catherine Rollins: Ugh, I don't know what's sadder. The fact that you use this lame movie to hook up with girls, or the fact that it actually worked. Steve McGarrett: Clearly, I don't know what you're talking about. LT Catherine Rollins: Oh, please, you put on a scary movie, wait for the girl to fall in your arms. It's all just a little bit obvious. Steve McGarrett: Okay, you tell me you weren't trying to seduce me the other night when you made me watch 'The Notebook'. LT Catherine Rollins: What? That movie won an Oscar. Steve McGarrett: No, it didn't. LT Catherine Rollins: Okay, maybe it was a Teen Choice Award. But that movie was romantic. Steve McGarrett: Oh, so it's not my method that you object to, it's-it's the movie I choose. LT Catherine Rollins: I mean, honestly, come on. Was this really even scary when you were a kid? Steve McGarrett: Jenny Feldman thought so. LT Catherine Rollins: Oh - That slut. (They move into making out on the couch) Steve McGarrett: She thought she was so scared. LT Catherine Rollins: No. Steve McGarrett: She was terrified. Oh, my God. LT Catherine Rollins: Oh, wait. Steve McGarrett: What? LT Catherine Rollins: Are you sure your mom's not coming home? Steve McGarrett: Oh, listen, Mom is in Maui visiting friends, okay? (They resume their making out until the doorbell rang) Steve McGarrett: (to the door) Go away! (to Catherine) They'll move along. It's fine. (The doorbell rings again) LT Catherine Rollins: Someone wants their candy. Steve McGarrett: They'll move along eventually. It's gonna be great. (Knocking was soon heard, but they ignore it as they make out, until the doorbell rang again and Catherine forces Steve back) LT Catherine Rollins: No. They don't get some, you don't get some. Steve McGarrett: Okay. (Steve quickly gets up off the couch to handle the trick or treaters as they were still ringing the doorbell and knocking on the doo) Steve McGarrett: (speaking to the door) Alright, alright. (Steve opens the door to find it is Danny, who walks right in) Danny Williams: She ditched me. Steve McGarrett: (sarcastically) Please come in. Danny Williams: My own daughter ditched me, huh? It's Halloween. We're supposed to go trick-or-treating. She says, "Dad, is it okay if I go with my friends instead?" What am I supposed to do, huh? What am I supposed to do... say "No, I command you to spend Halloween with your father"? ...Doesn't sound so bad. I should have said it. Steve McGarrett: (holding the front door open) Hey, want some candy? Danny Williams: No, I don't want candy. Can I have a beer? Steve McGarrett: (surprised) You want a beer? Danny Williams: Yeah. What's the matter with you? Steve McGarrett: Okay. (Steve drops the candy on the end table resignedly and finally closes the door) Dr. Max Bergman: This year I decided to continue my tradition of Keanu-themed costumes by dressing up as Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Steve McGarrett: Party time. Excellent. Danny Williams: No, No, No. Dr. Max Bergman: That catchphrase is from Wayne's World. What you are looking for was simply "Excellent" or "Party on, dude," but thank you for the effort. Steve McGarrett: Ok. I was very close. Trivia |- |Keako |Sab Shimono |Chin and Kono's uncle. |} |- |Seth Tilton |Chris Marquette |The killer. |- |Jesse Hills |Chris Coy |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Helen Tilton |Lee Meriwether |Seth's grandmother and his accomplice. |- |Officer Hale |Albert Ueligitone |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Lisa Heller |Stefaney Rants |The murder victim. |- |Ilani |Kristen Nemoto |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Lucas Hayes |Jordan Matlock |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Officer Wahl |Jon Mollison |A man who appears in the episode. |} References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010) Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Holiday Episode